SJW Syndrome/Transcript
Don't Take Off Your Shirt! removes his t-shirt Mary: "Don't take off your shirt! You'll promote women to do the same thing!" Cuong: "It....is very hot..." Mary: "I'll take that as an invalid excuse! Please listen to me and put your shirt back on!" Cuong: "I don't have to listen to you, bitch! It's fucking sweltering and there's nothing else I can find that'll cool me off." Mary: "Tough! You're going to resist the heat the hard way whether you like it or not! For the last time, put your shirt back on!" gets out his nón lá Mary: "What are you trying to be, an Asian stereotype?! RACIST!" Cuong: "How the fuck is it racist to put a leaf hat on, I am from Vietnam, stupid!" comes up to Mary Mary: "Take off that Vietnamese scarf, it's racist and cultural appropriation." tries to take off the Khăn rằn, but Cuong defends her Cuong: "I gave her that, leave her alone." Mary: "Do not interfere with the process." Of Poppies and Lilies Landers is seen putting a poppy badge on his uniform and Jane is seen putting an easter lily badge on Arthur: "So, Jane, he was in the British Army and born in Scotland?, That's very unusual for a rebel." Jane: "Yeah, alot of older ones have traits uncharacteristic of most republican men, oh, by the way, I like your po-----." walks up to Arthur Mary: "I have a question." puts down the 16Lives James Connolly book Arthur: "What's up?" Mary: "If I found something offensive, would you take it down or keep it on?" Arthur: "Depends on what it is." Mary: "You are wearing a rememberance day poppy near an Irish woman, which means you stand for hate, genocide, war crimes, the killings of Irish children and women, out of the university of Texas, it's kind of not accepted, I don't want to go at a place where I feel I'm offended." Arthur: "What is she on about Jane?" Mary: "If that's what you want to believe at home, that's fine but you are a worker and that's not professional at all." Arthur: "Jane doesn't mind, she likes British history and she knows why people wear poppies, I think it's very professional." Mary: "But why is she wearing a lily?" Arthur: "Well, I'm English." Mary: "And that's fine." Arthur: "If I want to wear if believe in something, we are not in a country like Northern Ireland, I can do what I want, we have a freedom of speech." Mary: "Yes you do have a freedom of speech, but your freedom of speech is that you support the mass killings of Irish women and children, people stealing and------" Arthur: "The other side does it too." Mary: "No, they really don't, you can search up the statistics to it." stands up Jane: "Him wearing the poppy is his decision, I wouldn't really wear one because of my IRA relatives, but he would and I accept that, I would wear a white one, bullying a red wearer makes you a bully, you are denying their Saoirse to do things, I'm not offended by the poppy and I urge Irish and Palestinian members never to bully their British colleagues for wearing them." Mary: "Well as a library goer, I won't be going to this library here anymore, I think it's really upsetting." Jane: "Sigh, my generation saw a period of violence up North and now twenty-year olds need a bloody safe space because someone told them that they are the ones oppressing freedom of speech and their stuff is bulls***." Mary: "He supports the murder of Irish children killed by the British Army, Have you heard about Brian Stewart, Julie Livingstone and Carol Ann Kelly? He is proud of Bloody Sunday by wearing that, killing teenagers and children!" Arthur: "Bloody Sunday was a disgrace, you little tart!" smacks Mary across the face Jane: "How dare you try bunch him together with such evil! Who the in the bloody hell are you to tell him why he wears a poppy? Those carried out Bloody Sunday and other atrocities should and must be brought to justice, He would NEVER commemorate such evil." then slams the book Jane: "YOU ARE NOT A LEFTIST OR ANARCHIST, YOU ARE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT WHO WANTS OTHERS TO ACCOMMODATE A SMALL MINORITY OF PEOPLE! I AM LEFT-WING AND I DON'T TREAT POPPY WEARERS LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD NEVER FORCE ANY PERSON TO REMOVE THEIR POPPY BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S OFFENSIVE, YOU ARE NO BLOODY FIGHTER FOR TRANS OR MINORITY RIGHTS, YOU ARE A SPOILED LITTLE GIRL THAT SHOULDN'T BE IN UNI!" storms off Arthur: "Thanks....Jane." gets up, putting his book down Cuong: "Holy f***, Jane, that was awesome!" runs up to Jane Maria: "You're a fighter for free speech, you want people to commerorate something, then they'll do it." But Ri Dae-Jung is a boy! Mairead: "So, Ri Dae-Jung, are you okay, today sir?" nods Mairead: "I learned to write Korean alphabet, isn't that cool?" Mary: "You are transphobic!" Dae-Jung glares at Mary Mary: "You are offending the transgender! REFER RI DAE-JUNG AS ZE!" Mairead: "But, He's a boy!" Mary: "So? Why does he look like a girl! HE'S TRANS!" transgender member named Joe, formerly Josephine comes up and punches her Joe: "I want you to shut up and fcuking listen for once, Transgender is not a fucking life choice tant should be forced on everyone, it's changing your gender via surgery or being born intersex, I WAS BORN INTERSEX!, Ri Dae-Jung is a boy, Mairead is a girl, get over it!" Rafael: "" (Translation: There is only two genders, I am male, the other is female) Mairead: "Also, ze is the most ridiculous pronoun I have ever heard of. " Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: I'm not trans, stupid bitch, I am a boy and I want to be referred as a he, I have a dick, I have testicles, I don't have a vagina, and I don't have a womb!) Joe: "Acting like this, the "Down with Cis" bullshit makes you just as bad as a transphobe!" comes up holding her Optimus Prime figure Maria: “Mary, In 1980’s the Docks, girls weren’t allowed and were discouraged from doing boy things like Transformers, in 1984, I broke this custom, even though I was found guilty, My parents didn’t damn matter, because it made me happy, I didn’t want special treatment for being a female Transformers fan, I wanted equal treatment!, this year, I see ‘feminist’ moms denying their daughters and only buying their sons dolls, I became a fan of Transformers because I wanted to, not because of my parents!” Hijab tearing and Annie Jamie-Twigs are playing with Barbie and Fulla dolls, Annie is holding Bakura-kun Annie: “My Barbies were custom made.” Aayliah: “Uh-uh, what about that one?” Scotty: “Her English is improving, she’s taking English classes with me as her tutor.” points at Bakura-kun Annie: “It’s my mommy’s, it was stolen off her at the age of 14, she got it back, I love it, he’s so adorable.” comes in Mary: “A hijab?’ looks at Aayliah Aayliah: “You do know hijabs represent oppression in women right?” pulls on Aayliah’s hijab, making her drop Aamina Aayliah: “” (Translatuon: Stop! You’re hurting me!) starts choking Aayliah: “PAPA! She’s choking me, let go!” then tries to restrain Mary Scotty: “Mary, you’re hurting her!” Patriarchy Dae-Jung and Ri Min-Li are seen watching Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions walks in Mary: "Ugh, this show, it's the patriarchy's wet dream, this those girls with big breasts and sexualised clothes." Dae-Jung stands up Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: They gave Kaiba a tighter fitting shirt and you're not complaining about that, Ri Min-Li spent every time he was on screen looking at his torso, explain that to me) Stereotyping Dae-Jung, Patrick, Annie and Marie watch The Avengers, Mary comes in Mary: "Why can't Ri Dae-Jung play with a doll instead of this movie, it's sexist and falling into gender stereotypes." Ri Dae-Jung : "" (Translation: While I agree with you in principle, the simple fact is that is that I watch superhero films and play with action figures, And I enjoy it!) Mary: "WHAT YOU LIKE IS UNIMPORTANT!, Why do you watch it? Those films should be banned! They're fatphobic and make fat people ashamed about their weight!, They also aren't diverse enough, The women dress in suggestive attire and look unrealistic with their breasts and hips! They alienate plus size women by those suggestive, tight costumes!" Marie: "Calm down d***it...." Mary: "Also, the characters are also oversexualised! Not all men and women look like that, not all men have muscular builds and women having hourglass figures and big breasts!" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Are....Are you f***ing kidding me?, Look, I'm Asian! I don't give a f*** on what you think!, look, Black Widow is one of my favorite female characters!) Annie: "Mary, You're going too far, I never had to change my breast size so I could dress up as Black Widow, They are supposed to be representations of a healthy male or female, not all male or female, only if they had a healthy lifestyle." Patrick: "Most girls, like Annie here, like the attractive men in the films, if you ask many teenage female fans why they love it, they'll say for the pretty boys." Annie: "Besides, the Black Widow is awesome, she is strong, powerful and amazing, the Black Panther and Falcon are awesome too." Patrick: "We did a survey for both male and female Marvel Cinematic Universe characters, Black Widow scored very high on the female character poll, followed by Gamora and Scarlet Witch and Loki scored very high on a male poll, first place, followed by the Winter Soldier and Thor." Marie: "The MCU series holds a special place for Ri Dae-Jung, The Avengers was the first film he watched when he came here, My mom even made him a Winter Soldier costume." and Ichiro come up Maria: "I am all for equality, but transgenderism is about choice and being born or changing via surgery, I choose to be a girl and tomboy, my parents are bewildered by the non-binary thing, I am not a lesbian, I am not trans, I'm not a demiboy, And I am cisgender! I identify as the gender I was born with! So does he! Stop forcing everyone to be trans for Inari's sake!" McNamara claps Michael: "That's my girl." Marie: "Oh, If you met my family back in the 1980's, we were pretty homophobic, My mother doesn't like the bara or yaoi genre, Mikey hated anyone who accused him and Ichiro of being a gay couple, I'm no trans or gay symbol." Racist! Racist! Racist! McNamara is seen reading AKIRA volume 2 Joseph: "I wish I had books like this when I was alive." goes up to him Mary: "Your uniform is racist!" Joseph: "My Confederate uniform?" Mary: "Yes! It's racist, it promotes slavery and anti-black racism, take it off now!" gets up from his seat Joseph: "You know what?, F*** your fragile feelings and f*** your emotions, back in 1860's, no one gave a s***, If they heard profanity, they got on with their lives, and my uniform is American history, it wasn't about slavery, it was about the rights of America, The Unionists were just as f***ing bad, even Union generals owned f***ing slaves!" Martin: "Dad, you said that Joe was a shy and timid man, I'm I right?" Mikey: "Yeah, he is, just don't push him too far." comes up to Mary Saoirse: "Please respect my twin's wishes to wear his Confederate uniform, he prefers clothes that are modest and aren't flashy." Joseph: "Beidh Ar mhaith leat teachtaireacht sin mballa fuilteacha!" (Translation: I will put you through that bloody wal!) Mikey: "A lot of Confederate and Union soldiers refuse to wear modern day-clothing, like his most WWII ghosts do, It is very vital that their wishes to still wear their uniforms are respected, I've seen BLM activists try to forcefully remove a young Confederate boy's uniform, Joseph is very unwilling to adapt to modern day clothes but he does accept customs." Joseph: "Who bloody died and made you the boss?!, I was too poor to own a f***ing slave, my father was a slave-auctioner and that was normal back in the 1860's!, You don't f***ing decide what people do, If you don't like Confederate history, Then f*** off!, He actually spent the money on things we needed, I don't need a whiny college student telling me what I can or can't do, You don't like it?! Tá sin ró-olc (That's too bad!)!" Moses: "D***, Seo! You scary!" Joseph: "I taught that cailín a lesson, if she done that to my da, he would of kicked her a**, He once got a college student in hospital for trying to rip off his uniform, don't fuck with my da." Cultural Appopriation Victim-Blaming Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts